Keith turns galra
by OtakuPotato
Summary: Keith turns galra after being struck by haggars magic. How will this end? Klance moments and allura being racist. (my first fanfic, plz give me constructive critasism so i can imlrove on the next chaptes thx)
1. Druid struck

Notes: this is my first fanfic and it has no planning behind it but i decided to wright it anyway. Hope you like. If peoe want i will add more chapters and i would love some constructive critisizm. Thank you.

Lance pov

It had come to the attention of the other palidans that keith was not his usual self.

It had started after the battle on the purple moon named purligas. Haggar had stationed her base there, hevily garded, she and her quintesanse sat at the heart of the bace. The palidans had to sneak in and steal the quintesanse but keith had rushed in to destract haggar. Grave mistake. Grave indeed.

Lance rushed into the store room, grabbing as much quintesanse cans as he could but as he aas running out the door he heard a defaning scream.

"KEITH!"

Lance rushed over to the unconsious boy, haggars magic still pulsing through the boy, zapping lance.

"SHIRO! HELP!"

Shiro rushed over to the boys, grabbing keiths other arm.

"come on lance lets get him outta here!"

The palidans rushed over to their lions, the black lion picking up the unoperational red lion.

Lance rushed keith to the med bay, ignoring corran as he went. He pushed keiths slumped body into a healing pod.

"how long till he wakes?"

Lance glanced over to the other palidans as they rushed in.

"about 1 earth day."

Time skip

Keith pov

He felt the cold air as he fell from the pod, it was dark and cold in the castle. His brain had no time to wake up as he started to fall, landing into lances warm arms. He sat there, shivering before asking the question that raced through his mind,

"what happened?"

Befor lance could answer, everyone raced into the room. They had heard the pod hiss as it released its captive.

His ears rang and his hands throbed. The pain in his mouth made him wince. What was happening? The healing pod should have stoped all pain. He lay there as everyone hugged him. Lance wispered into his ear:

"you got struck by Haggars magic. Never do that again, we need you samari!"

Lances voice sounded to loud, even though he had wispered to keith it had sounded like he had shouted into his ear. What was going on?

After everyone had gone to bed keith went down to his room, body throbing with pain. Why was this happening?

Time skip

Shiro pov

Keith was acting out of order, quick to lash out, sluggish, and most of all in pain. Pain!? Why? The healing pod should have stoped all pain. As he sat down at the table, a tired and ill looking keith stumbled into the room. Keith did look ill! Oh no was he sick!? My poor little bro.

Shiro walked up to keith and asked him:

"are you feeling ok? You look ill."

Keith, being the emo spicey boy, would normaly say that he was fine and then say something to offend lance but instead keith just lashed out:

"Ofcorse im fine! Omg can i just have some quiet!"

This was not the normal keith. To be honest keith did look like he had a head ache. But this was not a responce keith would ever give.

Keith and shiro sat down, much to the discomfort of everyone else after keiths outburst. Why was keith acting this way?

Keith pov

He didnt know why but he just always felt angry. But he just felt pure rage after the magic incident. Why? He didnt know but one thing he did know was that his mouth pulced with pain. Why did it hurt so much? Keith being emo spicey boy, he was proud of that lable, decided to work out his rage in the training arena. It had been an hour since his outburst at shiro that day. Unknown to keith everyone was following him, worried because he didnt look to well. When he started training, everyone went over silently to the observation deck. Keith yelled out to the castle to start level 4,no one had got past level 5, and instantly attacked the bot. Keith held up his fight very well until he got hit in the face. The crack made everyone cringe but the worst part was when he spat out his 2 canine teeth. But why those two? Who cares your teeth just fell out and you are bleeding. He cried out the feeble comand of

"e..End training s...sequense."

Everyone ran over to keith who now was shaking on the floor, the pain to emense for him to bare.

"KEITH!" they all yelled as ther ran towards him.

"omg his teeth!" pidge yelled as she started to shake from the sobs that racked her body. Everyone staired at the two teeth that lay neer the fallen bleeding palidan. Shiro,being the good space dad, lifted keith up bridal style and rushed to the med bay. When they placed keith in a healing pod, hoping it would heal his teeth, it regected him, commencing that he was fine. Everyone layed the unconcious boy onto a hospital bed type thing, no one knows what it is or cares at this point. The fear for their friend was too much so corran shooed everyone out.

Time skip

Keith awoke in his bed, tired and pain throbed from his ears. He looked around and remembered what had happened to him. His teeth had been knocked out. He stumbled over to the mirror, and opened his mouth. Instead of seeing gaps or his own teeth he saw huge fangs, as long as his piky. He staired in horror. His hands started to throb. He looked down at his hands and yelled out at what he saw. They were covered in purple splodges.

"oh no!"


	2. Revealance

Keith pov"oh no!"

Keith just continued to stare at his reflection. He knew that his friends would be afraid of him if his transformation compleated into what he suspects. He was turning galran. His breathing became laboured as he paniced. The edge of his vision started to blur but he still saw the purple creep slowly up his arms. The more he paniced the faster the purple clamed his skin. Calming himself he managed to stop the colour at his elbows. He rolled his hands into fists, aplying pressure. He hadnt noticed till his nails peirced his skin. He had claws.

"palidins please come to the control room!" alluras comand was sent through the comms to alert the palidins that she needed them. Keith stumbled down the hall, quickly pulling his jacket on to hide the purple and placing gloves on. Not his normal fingerless ones but ones that consealde his hand and claws. When he entered the room he heard a collection of gasps.

"keith you should be resting!" shiro walked over to his little brother.

Allura was talking to coran as she walked over.

"shiro keith needs to hear this anyway." shiro just looked at her dissaprovingly.

"anyway, i was saying that we found out that every 20 Quintants, the galra go into bloodlust which is where..." allura was cut of by lances stupid remarc.

"oh so like pidge when she's on her perio..." lance was cut out by pidge who kicked him in the shins.

"ouch!"

"as i was saying befor rudely interupted that every 20 Quintants the galra go into bloodlust which is where they dont feel any pain and the only thing they want and can think of is blood and war." allura finished her sentance to the shocked looms on everyones face. Oh dear im probebly going to have bloodlust aswell, keith thought.

 _Time skip_

Shiro pov

It had been three Quintants since keith had awoken. He had shut himself in his room for nearly all day. He only came out for 2 vargas every day. One for food and one to train. Shiro was starting to get worried.

"lance can you go and get keith for breakfast."

"shiroo you know he wont come out."

"well if he dose come out im going to push and ask him whats wrong."

" _sigh_ fine"

Shiro watched as lance got down from the tae and walked out calling over his sholder

"I'll be back in a few ticks or doboshes, depends on how stubborn he is going to be."

Keith pov

He had been shuting himself in his room for days. Only coming out for 2 hours each day, one for food and one to train. The transformation had been getting worse. His hair was now a galaxy purple with small golden flecks in it. It kinda looked like a purple crab nebula. His eyes scalera was now a bright golden yellow. It actualy glowed in the dark aswell. He could see in the dark and his ears were slightly pointed. It was a suprise when lance knocked on his door

"hey buddy. I know somethings going on and we have all been woried but we decided to give you some space but its not changing. So we have decided to push now. Please tell me whats wrong."

Tears thretend to fall as keith wispered

"lance i...i dont know whats happening to me."

"show me. I might be able to help..."

"i...If i show you, promise you wont tell anyone else..." keith didnt know what came over him, the sound of lances voice calmed him and he felt like lance was the most trustworthy person that ever lived. Keith slowly got up and opened the door. He grabed lances arm, pulled him in and shut the door. He turned around to see the shock on Lance's face.

"wow..."

"oh lance i dont know what to do... Im becoming a galra..."

"well we all knew that you were half galra but wow... Your hair is beautiful" lance wispered the last part, gazing at keith's nebula coloured hair. Then his eyes trailed down to his purple clawd hands. Then back to his golden scalera. Wow.

"um lance..."

"dude you should tell everyone."

"why?"

"well if you leave it till your fully galra they might think that your just a galra spy disgised as a human..."

"thats just silly lance"keith snorted.

Before keith could do anything lance had grabed keiths jaw. Keith blushed. But insted of doing what keith thought he would do(wanted him to do) he opened keith mouth, gasping at keith long fangs.

"wow dude"

Lance pov

Lance was shoked by keiths aperance. He had purple arms and hands that were fully equiped with claws. He had pointed purple ears. Be had long fangs. He had purple nebula looking hair that had golden flecks in it. He had a cat like nose. He just looked stunning, beautiful lance admited to himself. Lance knew that keith had to come out to the others about this. Lance grabed keiths wrist and pulled the confused galra tl the control room doors. He called out to the others.

"guys im about to bring keith in. Whatever you do dont attack him or panic. He looks a bit different..."

"lance is keith ok?" shiros worried voice came from in the room. Keith started to struggle in lances grip after realizing what he was going to do.

"quiznack" keith mumbled at his failed attempts. He didnt want to try to pry lances hand off just incase he scratched him.

"calm down grumpy cat" lance wispered. He walked forward, opening the door. He pulled a panicing keith into the room. Gasps could be heard from behind lance as he turned to face keith.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Guest SG: Thank you for your suport and constructive feedback. The reason my spelling is bad is that english is not my first language.

Guest voltron: i will try to wright as much as i can. I have a lot of homework and very tiring days at school

Guest keira: thank you for your support and constructive critisism.

I was thinking that mabey keith could have a tail but in the tv show the only ones with the tail look more reptilian. Should i include a tail and should keith be a cat like galra or reptile like galra? Also should he have the powers a druid has or not? I'll let you choose.

Quintants: days

Ticks: seconds

Vargas: hours

Doboshes: minutes


	3. discontinued

sorry people im disscontinuing the story, plz feel free to use my idea 0w0


End file.
